Swaped
by animegeek2010
Summary: What if Ikuto and Utau,Swaped lives with Kukai and Amu? What if Eru wasn't born yet and still a egg? What if Amu was a singer that created X-eggs and Kukai smashed X-eggs?. Kutau and Amuto.First story. Sorry if it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Switched  
>animegeek2010-Hello, Author here, this is my first story enjoy(sorry if it sucks)<br>also this is a amuto and kutau fanfic, maybe a yaya and kairi,and rimahiko one too

_Summary-What if Amu and Kukai worked for Easter and Ikuto and Utau were in the  
>guardians and Utau had a guardian chara that wasn't born yet and was the Joker<br>and Amu was famous and Ikuto was a secret fan of Amu, and Ikuto was the Jack's  
>out what would happen if the four switcheded lives.<em>

At Easter building

_**(Amu's POV)**__  
><em>_**  
>'<strong>__Black Diamond, Black Diamond!'_

"

OK were work today Amu-chan" said my manager Yukari Sango.  
>My name is Amu Hinamori, well 'hinanmori' is my stage name,but beside that,<br>I'm a singer that works for Easter and I am 11 years old, also I have four shugo chara's  
>and they are currently in they're eggs waiting to come out later.I have long pink hiar<br>that I beep in two braids, that goes past my thighs and I have honey/gold color eyes

"No I go now?"I asked wanting to leave to see -san nodded  
>and I began to walk to the stairs to go to the roof when she said..<br>"Just come to the director's in 15 minutes,Yuu wants to tell us about the guardians."  
>I began to ran to the stairs and when I got to the stairs . I got to the top in 2 minutes and<br>opened the door and began to look around the roof looking for someone.

When I saw he wasn't there. I sighed and began to glumly walk down the stairs. Walking  
>to the director's office and opened the door to see the person I was looking for , his name<br>was Kukai, balancing a soccer ball on his head like his shugo chara, Diachi, on the couch.

Sango-san gestured me with her hand to stand next to her,When I was , she whispered to me  
>"I know you want to sit next to Kukai-kun but if you did you wouldn't pay attention to Yuu,<br>since you would focuse your attention to Kukai-kun because you haven't seen him in a while"  
>I managed to hold down my blush since she was right.<p>

The director finally came in a few minutes later and told Nikaidou-san to tell us about the  
>guardians.<br>"Well you might not like this Kukai-kun, Himamori-san"He never said my name right"but there  
>are two new guardians that just joined are both siblings, the oldest one is Ikuto<br>Tsukiyomi, he has one guardian character named yoru a cat chara born from Ikuto's desire  
>to be like a other one is his sister Utau Tsukiyomi she has one chara named Iru and<br>another egg that hasn't hatched yet,Iru is born from desire to like a rockstar and does  
>whatever she wants. They can both character transform but it hasn't been shown yet and<br>Utau says she can purify X-eggs somehow , but won't tell how, even so they don't seem like  
>real threats but we should keep a eye over them just in -kun and Himamori-san<br>should do the job since they know the school and the other guardians very well" Nikaidou-san  
>said as he looked over at me then Kukai.<p>

Well, I wasn't happy that Kukai would have to watch a girl. I always chased Kukai's fans away back  
>in school, but I didn't mind when I remembered that they probably weren't real threats and I could<br>scare her away if she begins to like him.

Then the director dismissed us and Sango-san told me  
>"Amu-chan, you can have the rest of the day off since you have no work remember to come<br>here at you in the morning." my manager said as she began to walk off.

I turned to smiled and said  
>"Let's go to the soccer haven't played in a while and you need to keep in shape and after we'll<br>have a high-speed dash race."I nodded and felt my pink shugo chara egg began to shake. She was  
>excited.I was too.<p>

"Ok!" I said happy that we could spend time together. We always did on my day off. They weren't dates  
>but they will be soon if I try hard enough. Kukai was always nice to me,even though I was overprotective of him. I try not to get on his nerves.<p>

We walked out of the building going to a soccer field nearby. He won this time and said  
>"Hinamori your losing shape.15 laps around the field if you lose again next time!" I gulped. I am not running all those laps.I'll practice in my free time.<p>

"Night, See ya tomorrow, Hinamori."  
>"Bye Kukai" I shouted as I ran to my apartment went to my room and fell asleep.<br>…...

Animegeek2010-end of AND REVIEW! I'll update when I get 3 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: I don't have any copyright's no Shugo Chara and I own nothing from Shugo chara

Enjoy the story

"Kukai!" Hinamori called as she latched onto my arm while I was exiting Easter building to spy on the guardians. I didn't want to do that but I have no choice.

"Hey." I said as she smiled at me.

"Where are going? Are you going to see the guardians?" She asked. She still was holding onto my arm as I was trying to break from her grip without being rude.

"Yeah. School just ended but they still have a meeting. Shouldn't you be with…" I was cut of by her manager.

"Amu! There you are. I thought you tried to run off again. Let's go." Sanjou-san said. Hinamori sighed.

"I was just saying hi. Kukai, can you take Ran with you. She's getting all fidgety and annoying." Hinamori asked, ignoring the older woman who was glaring at her to hurry up.

"Sure." I said as a pink egg came from behind Hinamori and hatched Ran, Hinamori's first shugo chara.

"Thanks Kukai!" Ran yelled as Hinamori told her not to make trouble before turning around and walking away with Sanjou-san.

I walked out the building and began to walk to Seiyo Elementary school.

Daichi, my shugo chara, hatched out of his egg and began to talk with Ran.

Diachi was born from my desire to be a soccer player. He's into any kind of sport.

Ran was one of Hinamori's four chara's. The others were Miki, Suuu, and Dia. Ran was the sporty one.

"Amu-chan's so busy with everything that sometimes she doesn't even talk to me or Miki or Suu. She always talk to Dia. Dia says that Amu-chan is fulfilling her secret dreams that she never told anyone about but us four and you and that we have to stay out of her way and support as much as we can."Ran said to Diachi. It was hard not hear them when they're floating right next to my shoulder.

"Well she was born from Amu-chan's dream to be a singer. It only makes sense she's the one trying the hardest for her to get that dream." Diachi tried to reason with her.

"Ran shouldn't you ahead of us to the guardians so that the guardians don't get suspicious." Diachi said to her as I nodded. It was a good idea.

"Okay! See you there!" She yelled before fly faster ahead of us and soon was out of sight.

…..With the guardians (Utau's POV)…  
>My name is Utau Tsukiyomi. I'm fourteen, on my way to fifteen, years old. I have long blonde hair I keep in two pigtails and I have violet eyes. I'm in Seiyo middle school. I'm Joker in the guardians and have my shugo chara named Iru, a devil chara and a shugo egg that hasn't hatched yet.<p>

"Utau-chi, do you want to go shopping with me and Rima-tan?" Yaya asked. I looked over at Rima who rarely speaks at meetings, or anywhere for that matter. She keeps giving me and my brother, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, dirty looks. I remember the first words she spoke to me.

**….(Flashback)…**

"_Your only be a replacement in my eyes. You and your brother. If the others weren't so stupid and blind, we wouldn't need you." Rima said as glared at me.  
><em>**...(End of Flashback)…**_  
><em>  
>That was her welcome to me. Touching, I know. Note the sarcasm.<p>

Rima's the Queen of our club.

"Sure. When?"I asked. I have nothing better to do.

"Tomorrow. Today's Friday so it's fine." Yaya said. Yaya was the Ace in out of our group and the youngest.

I stood up, thinking we could go home now

"Utau-chan, we have someone coming over today. His name is Kukai Souma, the Jack before me or your brother." Nagihiko said as he walked over to us. He's the Jack's chair. My brother is also a Jack. Somehow, that can happen.

"Yo." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see a boy. Around the age 12-13. He had brown hair and green eyes. Judging by his uniform, he doesn't go to Seiyo. He stretched his hand out in front of me with a big grin on his face.

"Kukai is Diachi. " He introduced himself and his chara that was by his head.

"Utau Tsukiyomi." I shook his hand. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Rima was glaring at me. Worse than before.

"Souma-kun, this is Utau-chans brother, Ikuto-nissan." Tadase was standing by us, his hand directing at Ikuto. Tadase Hotori is our childhood friend before we moved. Tadase's the King of the guardian's.

Kukai waved to Ikuto, who just look over at hime and turned his head to look at something else.  
>"So when did you join the guardians, Idol?" Kukai asked. I blinked. What did he just call me? Was he teasing me or something? Was it the way I looked?<p>

" Not long. Just moved back here. And what do you mean by 'idol'?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Nothing, I guess. Just seemed to fit you." He said. 

"Have you got anything from Amu? Not even a text message? A picture? Anything? " Rima stood infront of me, facing Kukai. Since I was taller than her(She's really short and I'm 3 years older than her) I could just lean over a little and look down to see her the kind of faces she's making.

He shook his head.  
><em>'Amu?'I<em> wondered  
>'<em>Who's Amu?<em>

"Nothing. The last time I saw her was the time you guys last saw hers. It's been, what, two weeks? Five?" He answere/asked, but I could tell he was lying when he answered her question. I just knew. What was he hiding?

"Oh." Rima suddenly seemed like you just killed her puppy.

"Who's Amu?" I asked. I saw that Ikuto began to stare at us, getting interested.

"No one. Mind your own business." Rima looked up at me with a look. As if it was My fault that she was upset.

I gave Kukai a questioning look, but he gave me a look that told me he would explain later.

Ikuto was bored by watching us so he stood up and began to walk out of the royal garden. He wasn't going to go home. He never went straight home. He's probably going somewhere to play his violin he got from our dad. My dad was a violinist, a famous one.

I got my bag from the table and slung it around my arm.

"See you tomorrow Utau-chi!" I heard Yaya call when she was already almost out the door along with Tadase and Nagihiko. They left.

"So who's Amu?" I asked Kukai when the others left.

"She was the former Joker in the guardians, they one before you and actually the first Joker in the history of our school. Amu Hinamori " He stated.

"Were she and Rima close?" I asked. He nodded.

"Tadase was in ove with her too. I think he still is." Kukai said.

"Tadase? He LOVED her?" I asked amazed. What kind of girl was this Amu chick? Tadase's so popular and shy.

"Yeah. But she left one day and never came back, just left without a trace." Kukai sighed.

There was more to the story. He knew more but wouldn't tell me. I'll have to go bit by bit to know everything.

"What do you mean 'left'?" I asked as we both began to leave the garden ourselves. He put his hands behind his head.

"She just stopped going to school and never answered when we tried to call her. We went to her apartment to find out it was empty. Rima was pissed. She treated poor Nagi like a punch bag, swore things I didn't even know, and all the jokes she used to make were turning just plain rude comments about us." Kukai shook his head

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT. RIMA used to tell JOKES?" I exclaimed. I cannot picture it. I simply can't.

"She does want to be a comedian." He said. My jaw dropped. I felt SO stupid. Of course that's her dream. That's why she has Kusu-Kusu. Her clown chara. Clown.

"What did you think her dream is." He questioned.

No reply.

"Well I don't blame you. She doesn't seem that type of person to be a comedian." Kukai said quickly, I guess to make me feel better. It worked a little.

My heart suddenly felt like it was beating faster. I felt a little happy for no reason. What was this feeling.

A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Utau! Wait up! " I turned around to see Iru chasing me from behind.

"Crap! Iru!" I stopped walking. I suddenly remembered that I just left the garden without Iru.

She kept floating until she was in front of me, out of breath.

I turned to Kukai, who had stopped walking when Iru cried out for me.

"This is my shugo chara, Iru." I stated before turning to Iru again.

"Worst Day Ever. When you guardians were talking about boring stuff while I was with the other shugo chara's some pink shugo chara came out of nowhere and suddenly the others are starting to bomb questions on her while I'm pissed that no one is telling me what's going on so I try to kick someone to say something but they moved so I kicked the pink one." Iru stopped to take a breath before she went on again.

"Her name turned out to be Ran and when I kicked her, she pulled my tail so hard I thought it was going to come off. She starts demanding that I apologize. When I kicked her again to let go of my tail, she grabbed my wings while I started swearing. This happened and that happened, blah, blah, blah. Here we are." Iru finished. She grinned like she was pleased with herself. 

Diachi floated in front of her and put out his arm

"I'm Diachi. Nice to meet you Iru." He smiled. Iru blushed and weakly shook his hand.

I looked up to see it was a little dark.

"I got to go. It's getting dark." I said. I felt depressed. I don't know why but I do.

"Ok. I'm going to go get some ramen." He began to turn around before I grabbed his shoulder to turn him to face me.

"You like Ramen? Maybe we could have a eating contest one day." I suggested. He grinned

"Ok. We'll see when." He said before he walked into another direction.

"Bye." I called out and waved. God, what's going on?

He waved back.

I walked home and entered the house to see my little sister Louise singing in front of the T.V. That's her dream ,singing. Mine is to play the piano for big concert halls with large crowds. 

"Welcome home!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

I took off my shoes and walked to my room and closed the door. I layed down on my bed.

"Dinner's ready!" My mom called out.

….(Skip to after dinner to bed)….

I got under the covers as I shut my eyes and thought of that kid I met today. Kukai.

Maybe I'll learn more about him someday.

I drifted to sleep.

…..  
>Me: I hope this is to your liking. Read and review. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

A teenage boy with midnight hair and matching eyes, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was strolling in the park with his shugo chara, Yoru. He had headphones on listening to his music player. No one else was around since not much people knew, or cared, about this park.

_'He's probably listening to that song, 'Black Diamond', again~nya.'_ Yoru thought, sweat-dropping. The minute Ikuto heard _'_Blackplay on the radio, he was hooked onto it. The annoyed chara swore if he heard that cursed name again one more time he will…he'll…uh…he'll…um...maybe he'll just scream.

Yoru suddenly sensed something.

"Ikuto~nya, I sense a presence of shugo charas~nya." Yoru pulled out one of Ikuto's headphones. The high schooler gave his shugo chara a bored look.

"Someone with a shugo chara might know something about the Embroyo." Yoru explained. Ikuto sighed.

"This way nya~!" Yoru shouted as he floated ahead, expecting his owner to follow him.

_'The Embroyo.' _Ikuto thought. He wondered what will happen when the guardians have it.

"Ikuto." The said teen looked at Yoru and saw him pointing to a figure laying down on the grass, about 30 feet away. Ikuto walked closer to the figure and saw that it was a girl. She had pink hair and was wearing a small black tank top with black leggings. She had flat shoes on. Her hair was in two braids and her eyes were closed so he couldn't see what color her eyes were. Ikuto just stared blankly at her. She was probably around the age 10 or 11. The little girl seemed to be sleeping.

"Is she okay,nya~?" Yoru asked. Ikuto glanced at his shugo chara before returning his gaze on the sleeping girl.

_'I should wake her up.'_ Ikuto thought._ 'It wouldn't be right to leave a kid here sleeping in the park. But then again, no one ever comes here. Maybe it would be okay if I didn't disturb her.'_

Ikuto then noticed a small book bag laying down on the ground next to the sleeping girl on the ground. It's zipper was slightly open. Yoru floated to the bag and was about to poked his head into it until he heard a yawn .

.The young girl seemed to have awakened. She sat up and stretched, her eyes opened to reveal that they were gold colored. The girl dressed in all black then noticed the two around her. She just stared at them.

"Uh…Hi, I guess. I hope we didn't wake you." Ikuto put his hands behind his head, not knowing what else to say.

"No, I don't think you did. My name is Hinamori Amu." Amu introduced herself. "Do you have a habit of staring at girls in their sleep or…." Amu was cut off by Ikuto.

"No I don't. I'm not a pervert who does that can of thing. But that doesn't mean there aren't any other guys like that, so be careful where you sleep. It's dangerous." Ikuto added. Amu rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know your name and you're already scolding me." Amu muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto held out his hand. Amu seemed hestitant but shook his hand. Ikuto sat down next to her. Amu scooted away a bit. Ikuto seemed unfazed by this.

"So what are you doing here? Not so many people come to this park." Ikuto said.

"That's why I came here." Ikuto raised his eyebrows at the pinkette's response. Yoru realized that he was being ignored and quickly tried to bring attention to himself.

"Ikuto, I sensed shugo charas around here nya~. Did you already forget that?" Yoru whined. The little chara felt his tail being tugged and was suddenly pulled back by Amu.

"You're a cute chara, aren't you?" Amu smiled as she used her index finger to pet him. Yoru began to purr. Amu giggled. "Kawai."

"You can see Yoru?" Ikuto asked. "So you have shugo charas too?" Amu nodded. Then she pointed to the forgotten book bag.

"I have three shugo charas and they're all sleeping in there." Amu said.

"Three? People can only have two at most! How can you have five charas?" Yoru shrieked.

"I just do. It's nothing special." Amu stated. She released Yoru from her grip and laid down on the grass again. The pinkette closed her eyes and yawned.

"You're lazy aren't you?" Ikuto leaned over her and placed both of his long legs by her sides . He placed his hands by her head.

"NO!" Amu yelled. She opened her eyes and saw position they were in. "Get off of me, now!"

"I don't want to." Ikuto smirked. Amu got a idea.

_'It's risky but it'll probably be the only way to make him back off.' _Amu thought.

The petite girl wrapped her arms around the older boy's neck. Ikuto widened his eyes before Amu placed her hand behind his head and began to push hid head toward hers. She stopped pushing when they were so close they looked like they were kissing each other's breath. Ikuto turned scarlet red and Amu blushed only slightly. Ikuto found himself trapped in her eyes.

_'Her eyes. They're so memorizing. It's like..like.. she now has complete control over me.' _Ikuto thought and turned a little more red.

"Will you please get off of me, Ikuto?" Amu asked innocently.

"Ok." Ikuto obeyed. He began to stand up but he still kept his eyes on this young girl. Amu stood up as well and brushed off the small amount of dirt from her shorts.

"It was nice to meet you, Ikuto. Maybe we'll run into each other one day." Amu said. Amu turned around and began to run.

_'What a baka. He just looked into my eyes once and didn't look away until I ran. He even did what I said. I thought it would be harder, since he's obviously older than me, but he's just the same as most other from my past. I still know how to control people, boy or girl, by simply staring at them and they break.'_ Amu smirked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. A jack from the guardians. My enemy. I think that the Embroyo will be in my hands very soon if I just keep seeing Ikuto and gain his trust. If this is wrong, I don't care. I just want Kukai free from Easter. That's all I want. I will go as low as possible just for Kukai." Amu whispered.

_'I've already lost someone close to me and couldn't do anything.'_ A tear rolled down Amu cheek before she stopped running and wiped it from her eye. She started walking to her next photo shoot.

_'Forget __**him**__, Amu .__**That boy**__ is..'_ Amu shook her head and took a deep breath.

_'I shouldn't do this now. Right now I have to think of a plan on how to use Ikuto to help me capture the Embroyo without him knowing that he's helping me.'_ Amu held her head high and started planning.

(Two hours later)

"Am I forgetting something?" Amu thought out loud. She shrugged. "Probably nothing."

(Three more hours later)

"AMU-CHAN!" Amu spun around to see Ran, Miki, and Suu crying and floating towards her.

"I FORGOT YOU GUYS AT THE PARK, DIDN'T I?"  
>(End of chapter)<p>

Me: Well I finally finished this chapter. Did you hink it was good? Bad? Please read and review.

Thank you to the ones who reviewed the other chapters. I hope you guys like this chapter as well.

****


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fanfic. Well, here's chapter 4!

(Yukairi's POV)

"Yukairi!" I heard my name being called by a familiar voice that I immediately recognized. I turned around and ,sure enough, there was my old boyfriend.

"What do you want, Yuu? I'm very busy." I said.

"I have something for Himamori-san." Yuu stated. I glared at him. He knows Amu hates it when he gets her name wrong.

"What do you have for Amu?" I asked. Yuu smirked then reached into his pocket and pulled out a envelope.

"A letter from her mother." Yuu smiled 'sweetly'. I quickly tried to snatch the envelope from his hand but he held it up to high from my reach.

"Midori-san thinks it would be good idea if Himamori-san didn't work this Saturday. It's going to be the first anniversary for the day that-" I cut Yuu off.

"I know what this Saturday is. I wasn't going to make her work, anyway." I sighed. Memories came pouring into my head.

_(Flashback)_

_~One and a half year ago~_

_I was walking through the second floor of Easter with Amu behind me. I was ordered to escort Amu to room 242._

_"I cannot believe him!. How dare he! He has no right to do this to me! I don't care what any law says, he is not my father!" Amu shouted as she trailed behind me. People around us began to stare at us._

_"Amu, calm down. You're making a scene." I whispered._

_"I don't care! How can he engage me to someone I've never met? I just turned 11!" Amu yelled._

_"You're going to meet your fiancé right now .I've heard that he's a sweet boy. He's very sick as well, so don't do something to upset him. It won't be helpful for his health. Be nice, Amu. The director will have my head if you don't." I gave Amu a cold stare. She looked down._

_"I hope that my fiancé isn't afraid of Mr. Director. Everyone else here practically licks the floor that he walks on." Amu mumbled._

_I looked around, scanning the door numbers; searching for room 142.  
>'Room 239… 240…241..242. We're here.' I thought. I stopped walking. I grabbed the door handle and turned my head to Amu. I gave her a 'remember, be nice' look. She nodded.<em>

_I opened the door to see a boy sitting up on a small bed, reading a book. He had red hair and yellow eyes. He must have noticed us because he looked up from his book and looked our way. He appeared to be the same age as Amu._

_"You're Hinamori Amu and Sanjou Yukairi, right? I'm Kusuma Keita." Kusuma-kun held out his hand for us to shake. Amu quickly walked towards him and took his hand into hers._

_"N-nice to m-meet you-u, K-keita-kun." Amu blushed. I smirked at this. Seems like Amu-chan has a crush. Just a minute ago she was furious by the thought of being engaged._

_"The pleasure is mine, Hinamori-san." Kusuma smiled even bigger._

_"Amu. Just call me Amu." Amu said._

_"Then you can drop the 'kun'. Just call me Keita." Keita kissed the back of her hand. Amu turned even more red and smiled._

_They just stood there for minutes, looking at each other. I decided to interject this 'love at first sight' moment._

_"Amu, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want to come or would you prefer to stay here?" I asked._

_"I'll stay here." Was the pink haired girl's reply._

_"How old are you? What do you like to do?" Keita began to ask questions about Amu._

_I left the room._

_(End of Flashback)_

(Yuu's POV)

Yukairi seemed to be deep in thought so I walked right pass her and headed to Hinamori-san's dressing room

When I arrived there I knocked on the door.

"Himaori-san?" I asked. The door opened to reveal one of Hinamori's shugo chara, Suu.

"Sensei, what are you doing here, desu~?" The small chara titled her head.

"I just stopped by to bring Himamori-san a letter." I replied. The green chara turned around and called her owner.

"What do you want, Nikaidou-sensei?" Hinamori came to the door.

"I ran into someone this morning and they asked if I could deliver a letter to you." I said.

"Who did you run into?"

"Ahaha. Promise you won't get mad?"

"No."

"The letter's from your mother."

SLAM!

(Amu's POV)

I slammed the door in my former sensei's face.

"I guess I should of seen that coming. You and your mother aren't really in speaking terms, are you?" I heard him ask.

"….." I didn't know what to say.

"Well, I just slip this through the bottom of the door. Ja ne." Nikaidou said. A envelope slipped through the bottom of the door and I heard Sensei's walk away. I picked up the envelope and opened it. I read the letter.

__

_-Amu-san,  
>I was thinking that maybe we could spend a day together with your brothers and the Kusuma's on Saturday. It's your choice. -<em>

"She called me 'Amu-san'." I muttered. I thought about spending a day with my brothers. The Kusuma's were really nice so I wouldn't mind seeing them again. But I haven't talked to my older brothers in a year.

I placed the letter back in the letter and walked my bag. I grabbed it and Turned to my charas.

"Ran,Miki,Suu. We're leaving. Ran, chara change with me."

(Kukai's POV)(**Note: This is ten minutes after Amu read her mother's letter.**)

"I'm not going to lose to a kid. Get ready to lose, boy." Idol smirked.

"Boy? You're not that much older than me, you know." I pointed out. Before she could say anything back, our food came.

"Thank you for the food." We said in unison. We began to eat our food really fast.

"I'm finished!" Utau yelled. I guess I'll be paying the bill.

"You sure can eat fast." I commented. I felt a par of arms wrap around my neck.

(Utau's POV)

Before I could rant on and on about how Kukai has a long way to go before he beat me in any competition, a girl with pink hair suddenly ran up from behind and hugged Kukai.

"Kukai, I need to talk to you." Pinky said.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked. She turned her head to face me. She still didn't let go of Ramen Boy.

"Hinamori. Hinamori Amu." She said. I widened my eyes.

"Ramen Boy, I thought you said that she disappeared." I told Kukai. He lowered his head down.

"He told you that? Well, it's kinda true. Did Kukai also mention that I'm his little sister?" Hinamori smirked.

I blinked. "What?"  
>"I'm his sister." Her smirk grew wider.<p>

Me: Well, That's all got for now, Read and Review!

__


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA.

THANK YOU TO THE ONES WHO HAVE REVIEWED! I'M SO GRATEFUL!

"I'll just go wait outside. Kukai, I really do have something important to tell you." Amu said. Then she turned around and walked out of the ramen shop leaving Utau and Kukai in a awkward atmosphere.

"You have a lot of explaining." Utau crossed her arms.

"Me and Amu are spies for Easter. Or Amu was a spy before Easter decided to use her talent to create X-eggs ." Kukai stopped talking when Utau's face became red. He already knew her long enough to know that she was really furious when her face changed color.

"How is that a TALENT? So she just abandoned her friends so that she could take away people's dreams? And you knew but said nothing and watched as they kicked themselves for not understanding why Amu just left?" Utau asked. Disbelief was written on her face.

"Amu was going to tell the guardians, but something happened. I can't explain it." Kukai sighed.

"You can't or you won't?" Utau asked.

"I won't. It's something that I don't have the right to talk about. At least not yet." Kukai said.

"Why are you working for Easter?" Kukai banged his head against the counter when those words came out of the blond girl's mouth.

"It's not like we want to work for them, but my mom married the head director after Dad left. Amu hates her for it and refuses to have any contact with her. So transferred us to Seiyo elementary when he found out we had shugo charas, so we could do our mission, spy. Mr. Director said that we could at least do that much, even though we're both tainted by blood that runs through our veins." Kukai said.

"You're working for the company because your mom married some asshole? Didn't you tell me before that you had four older brothers? What about them? Can't you just live with them?" Utau suggested.

"Amu suggested the same thing but our step-father was a step ahead of us. He had lawyers and everything to make sure that even though we have blood relatives to take us in, we can't move in with them without his consent." Kukai said.

"He's a thinker. Defiantly not your real dad." Utau stated. Kukai smiled.

"Ha Ha. I gotta go. Hinamori's gonna be suspicious of us. See ya." Kukai stood out and headed for the door.

" 'Us'? Don't you get cocky, kid." Utau called out. 

"How many times do I have to say it? You're not that much older than me. You're a kid too." Kukai replied without looking back. He walked through the door and saw Amu leaning against a tree.

"Took you long enough." Amu said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kukai asked.

"Mama wrote a letter to me. She wants me to see her and our brothers on Saturday. I'll see the Kusuma's too." Amu sighed.

"You're going to see Keita's parents again? That's rough." Kukai patted his little sister's back. Amu smacked his hand away.

"It's not about that! It's about seeing the family members who betrayed us!" Amu shouted.

"Amu-" The smaller girl interrupted her brother.

"No, Kukai! You know what they did! You know that they wouldn't fight for us! You know EVERYTHING! You have to believe it, Kukai. You can't try to make excuses for them any longer. No one can escape the truth." Tears swelled up in Amu's eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I've tried doing that."

"What do you know about that, Hinamori?" Kukai asked. Amu opened her mouth but closed it and shook her head.

"You've never loved someone. It would be pointless to try to make you understand what I'm talking about." Amu stated.

"That's not true! I've-" Kukai quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. "Forget it!"

"Kukai, have you loved someone?" Amu leaned into Kukai's face. "Have you? Do you still that person now?"

"I don't have to answer that." Kukai tried to move his face away but Amu cupped it into her hands. Then she kissed him.

Kukai pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Amu retorted. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Kukai turned his head around harshly.

"Stop!" Kukai pushed her so hard that she fell to the ground. "Don't ever do that again!"

Amu stood up and brushed the dirt from her clothes. "You liked it and you know it!" She yelled before running away.

_'Damn. My charms will affect a sixteen year old boy but Kukai acts like he's made out of stone.'_ Amu fumed. She stopped running and realizing she was in alley.

"I'm really dense." Amu sweat dropped. She felt anger of being rejected making her blood boil. Amu noticed a trashcan and kicked it.

"Damn. I should of asked that ikuto guy for his number." Amu mumbled. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. A voice whispered into her ear.

"So you've been thinking about me."

Me: Well I've leave it at that for now.

Read and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Before I start on this chapter, I have a something important I'd like to say…

I LOVE THE REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN RECEIVING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU!

Ok, now on to chapter 6.  
><strong>_<br>**  
>(<em>Recap)<em>**  
><strong>_"I wish I had that Ikuto guy's number" Amu mumbled.  
>A pair of strong arm wrapped around her waist. A voice whispered in her ear.<em>

_"So you've been thinking about me."_

_(End of recap)_

"Ahhh! Let go of me, you pervert!" Amu slammed her right fist against her attacker's cheek. She began to shout for help "Someone! Call the-" A hand covered her mouth before she could say police. Amu realized who was holding her when she saw his face.

"Chill. It's just me." Ikuto said. There was a very big bruise on his left cheek. He let go of the pinkette.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto ?" Amu asked.

"The one and only. So, you want my phone number, Amu?" Ikuto asked with a smirk on his face. Amu mentally kicked herself for stating such a thing out loud. "Maybe I'll give it to you if you do something in return."

"W-what?" Amu stuttered.

"A kiss. Right here, where you just punched me." Ikuto pointed to his cheek.

"I had every right to hit you, you pervert! What if you were a serial killer or a rapist? If I didn't hit you and try to call for help, I would be dead by now!" Amu barked.

"Sorry for scaring you. I was just hiding from my fangirls here and you suddenly showed up. I wanted to surprise you. You've been all I've been thinking about lately." Ikuto said. He placed his hands on Amu's hips. "You're interesting."

"That's a first." Amu, obviously didn't believe Ikuto. She rolled her eyes. "Are you a stalker or something?"

"That hurts." Ikuto faked a pained look and clutched his chest, like he was in pain. He quickly placed his hand back on Amu's waist. "By the way, you seemed upset earlier. Did something happen?

"Nothing happened. Don't touch me." Amu smacked his hands away.

"You seem pretty angry. You sure you're all right?" Ikuto asked.

"Why do you care? It has nothing to do with you." Amu replied harshly.

"I'll stop asking questions if you give me that kiss I want." The blue-haired boy winked.

"F-fine." Amu said. She just wanted him to stop talking. She got on her tip-toes and pecked his swollen cheek. "Happy?"

"Very." Ikuto said. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "You have something to write with?"

"I have a pen." Amu grabbed a pen from the pocket on her shirt. She handed it to him.

"Thanks." Ikuto took the pen and scribbled down something on the paper. Then he handed it to her. "Here."

Amu took the paper and saw a phone number on it. She stuffed it in her back pocket.

"It's getting late. I'll walk you home." Ikuto grabbed Amu's wrist.

"I'm can take care of myself. I gave you that bruise, didn't I?"

"You got lucky."

"I kicked your ass."

"Mind if I touch yours?"

SLAP!

"That's a no, then?"

"You're a real perv, you know that?"

"Perv? I've never even kissed a girl."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"What about you? Have you kissed a boy before?"

"That's none of your business."

"I bet you've haven't had your first kiss, have you?"

"Shut up! I'm not going to put up with this." Amu strode past Ikuto. She walked out of the alley and headed to her apartment. She didn't have to look to know that she was being followed. Ignoring him would be a very smart, she decided.

When Amu reached a gate to a GIANTIC complex, Ikuto was quickly by her side. "You live here? Are your parents rich or something?"

"My mom is the only child to the Hinamori family. They own the company Ester." She opened the gate. "My father was a famous soccer player and made good money until he abandoned us. I was four at the time when Mama re-married to someone with high status in society so, even though her parents disowned her, we've never had any trouble with money."

"Do you ever-" Ikuto started to ask but Amu quickly caught on.

"Wonder about 'daddy'? No." Amu sighed. Everytime she told someone that her father left, they would always ask the same question.

"Want to come up? I'm sorry I freaked about the whole first kiss thing. I'll give you some ice for your cheek. I think it's really swollen now, since I slapped it twice." Amu leaned up into Ikuto's face and began gently stroking the side of his face.

"F-fine." Ikuto looked down. His face was turning red.

Amu lead him inside the complex then to her room. "Home sweet home." She entered the living room and fell against the couch.

Ikuto noticed that the living room was really clean and organized. Not a single speck of dust. Magazines were neatly stacked on the coffee table. The carpet looked like it had just been vacuumed. There was a bookcase too. On the top shelf it was pictures of, what seemed to be, the beach. "Your parents must really love everything to be clean." Amu looked at Ikuto confused.

"My parents? You mean my mother and step-father? They're not my parents. Well, they are but they don't act like it. They don't even live here. I'm the only one who lives here." Amu informed. Ikuto looked impressed. "You stay here alone and it's this clean? Do you have a housekeeper?"

"No and I don't do the house work. My shugo chara does." Amu admitted. "Suu." A green shugo chara with clovers on it came out of nowhere and Suu popped out of it. "Hai,desu~?" She saluted.

"I'm going to get Ikuto some ice. Can you start on dinner? I'll help you later." Amu begged her shugo chara.

"Ikuto-san?" Suu asked. Then she noticed Ikuto who standing behind the couch. His hand was holding his cheek. "Nice to meet you, desu~. Why does he need ice, Amu-chan?"

"It was self-defense." Was all Amu said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind . Ikuto, you can make yourself at home while we go to the kitchen." Amu went into the the kitchen with Suu right behind her asking what self-defense means and what does it have to do with Ikuto needing ice.

"I didn't expect her to have a shugo chara like that. She has two more, right? That's what she said when we met at the park." Ikuto ran his hand in his hair.

Back in the kitchen, Suu was asking why did Amu bring a boy home.

"If Kukai found out, he would over react, desu~. If your other brothers found out, they would probably kill Ikuto-san." Suu said.

"I doubt that. They didn't want me living with them. They shouldn't care who I bring over. Some brothers." Amu shot back.

She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a ice pack. "What are we making for dinner?"

"I can't decide, desu~. There are so many choices." Suu's eyes sparkled as she opened all the cabinets to find them all full of food.

"Want meto make dinner by myself? It'll be probably easier that way. You should get some shut eye." Amu suggested.

"Ok." Suu agreed. The chara felt sleepy anyway. "Good night."

"Ikuto, what do you want to eat?" Amu walked back to living room.

When she saw the teen looking at the family pictures that were placed on the bookcase, for a few seconds it was like she had gone back through time and it was Keita standing there instead.

"Huh?" Amu rubbed her eyes. She must be seeing things.

"Something in your eye?" Ikuto asked.

"Y-yeah." Amu lied. It was better to lie than say 'No. I just thought you were my dead boyfriend for a second.'

"Let me see." Ikuto motioned for Amu to stand right next to him. Amu walked up to him and he cupped her face and began to gently blow on her eye. She blushed but didn't move.

"Better?" Ikuto smirked.

"Yeah. Here." Amu handed him the ice pack.

"Thanks."Ikuto took the cold object off her hands and looked back at the pictures.

"Is that you with your brother?" He pointed to the picture with Amu and Keita sitting down on a blanket at the beach. They were both laughing and holding hands.

"No. That's my old fiancé." Amu stared at the picture.

"You never mentioned a fiancé."

"It was arranged. Just for show."

"You seem pretty happy in that picture."

"Like I said, it was just for show."

Ikuto stared at her. She seemed to be leaving something out but he wouldn't push her.

Amu looked at Ikuto. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his collarbone. He gasped when she gave it a small nip.

"Amu." He wrapped his long arms around her waist and leaned down so he was on eye level with her. He kissed her dangerously close to her lips.

Amu grasped his hand and lead him to the couch. For a couple of seconds, they just sat there. After a minute, Amu kissed Ikuto's neck, then his forehead and lastly, his lips. Ikuto kissed back and opened his mouth when Amu pressed her tongue against her lips. He began to respond with his own tongue.

Then they heard the front door open.

"Amu, I came here to make sure you're getting ready. You're going to be on television in two hours." Amu pushed Ikuto to the ground when she realized that her manager just came for a visit.

"Hide!"

_

Me: Read and Review! Please give me reviews! AND I'M SORRY I'M SO BAD AT THIS! I SHOULDN'T BE MAKING FANFICS! T_T

Oh, and I do not own shugo chara. Ja ne!


End file.
